Perfume
by Misato Psy
Summary: El tiempo pasó, provocando enormes cambios en la vida de Ash. El momento más feliz de su carrera, el día que su sueño se cumplía, pero un emblema de su pasado se perdía por momentos en su fiesta aumentando a cada instante la curiosidad del Maestro.


**Perfume**

-Misato Psy

Su éxito se veía perfectamente reflejado en la concurrida fiesta que se brindaba en su honor. Él no podía ser más feliz, ni sentirse más orgulloso. Los eventos parecían sucederse en cámara lenta, las sonrisas del público lo encandilaban, las palabras aduladoras se amontonaban en sus oídos, perdiendo todo sentido; lo único que sabía con exactitud era que ese debía ser el día más preciado de su existencia, el día que el mundo se congregaba solo para verlo a él cumplir un sueño, ser un héroe y un ejemplo de generaciones.

Alguien lo tomó de la mano y comenzó su lenta marcha a través de la multitud pegado a su hombro. Miró a quien lo tocaba y sonrió ampliamente. El cuadro no podía ser mejor, se veían brillantes juntos. Para el público ellos solos eran un espectáculo admirable y Ash aprovechaba la luz que irradiaban para llenar su apetito de fama. De amor ellos no sabían nada, eso no existía ni de casualidad, solo conocían el arte de mostrar el acto perfecto de falso cariño que a la gente le fascinaba, y adoraba consumir. En ninguno de ellos crecía la noción de realidad, la simulación era más significativa que cualquier sentimiento ordinario, sus valores se redujeron a otras áreas menos cálidas y sus objetivos nada tenían que ver con la inocente meta que los había empujado a viajar en primer lugar; el mundo había cambiado y ellos, siendo sobrevivientes, no podían hacer más que cambiar también.

Llegaron hasta el centro del salón, las luces del lugar se centraron en ellos. Ash, con un elegante movimiento, situó a su compañera frente a él y sus ojos oscuros encontraron los de ella, manteniéndose fijos en ese iris azules, se sonrieron, el público entero suspiró por su supuesto amor y el ego que entre ellos se germinaba creció aún más. A un ritmo lento, siguiendo la música que los llamaba desde los parlantes, comenzaron su número especial para esa celebración, el primer baile del Maestro con su reciente prometida. Las miradas de cada uno de los invitados y los flashes de algunas cámaras, eran para él como estrellas bajadas del cielo, algo tan fantástico, mágico, que no le cabía ninguna palabra para describirlo...

Eso era lo que él quería. Esa era la vida que había deseado.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Ash? - Le preguntó su novia disimuladamente, acercándose a su oído mientras acababan con un complicado paso de baile.

-Nada. - Respondió él alegremente. Sonriéndole con su brillante dentadura blanca. Ella se le volvió a acercar en otro paso difícil de seguir.

-Te ves raro. - Replicó, pero su rostro no mostraba ni un atisbo de preocupación. En vez de ello, se veía radiante y elegante, mientras sus ojos claros miraban una cámara que la enfocaba con hambrienta necesidad de capturar su imagen.

-Estoy cansado. - La atrajo a su pecho y hundió su rostro en su largo cabello rubio, sus pies moviéndose al delicado compás de la canción. -Puedo seguir con esto igual. -

-Eso espero. - Se separaron, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien más notara la expresión sombría que cubrió por un momento las facciones de la mujer. Ash iba a contestarle algo, una frase certera que se cruzó por su mente a penas esos ojos azules clavaron en los suyos un frío más crudo que el del mismo invierno, pero un aroma peculiar invadió sus sentidos, y por un instante, el joven ambicioso, se perdió en aquel perfume dulce y fino que se coló en su nariz y lo obligó a separar su atención de su mujer. Escaneó con la mirada la audiencia, todos seguían hipnotizados por su baile¿Es que nadie más había notado tan exquisito aroma? Al parecer no, mucho menos su novia, quien nadando en egocentrismo continuó el baile mostrándose insistente.

Él no pudo retomar la concentración. Su mente buscaba desesperada el rencuentro con aquella sensación divina que, como sustancia intoxicante, se convirtió en algo necesario de volver a probar. Olvidó el porque de la fiesta, porque estaba allí parado, en el centro de un inmenso salón de baile, rodeado de extraños que lo vigilaban expectantes, porque estaba tomando de la cintura a una mujer que le causaba más repulsión que atracción, porque estaba haciendo algo que no le gustaba, porque buscaba la atención de todos ellos, desde cuando le importaba el reconocimiento de unos desconocidos. Soltó a la mujer y la miró con desprecio, ella se mostró desconcertada al inicio, pero su naturaleza de experta simuladora la ayudó a reponerse, avanzó hacia él, conciente del interés reinante en el salón debido al cambio de actitud, sus andar elegante y sinuoso recordaban al de un felino dispuesto a devorar una presa inocente, Ash se mantuvo firme en su lugar, pero su expresión no cambió.

-¿Ash¿Te sientes bien? - A pesar de su voz angustiada, bañada en preocupación falsa, Ash sabía reconocer sus majestuosas actuaciones, en vez de conmoverlo, su pregunta lo asqueó más, pero el resultado fue el mismo, despertó de su trance momentáneo y sonrió galantemente.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. - Volvió a tomarla de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo con rudeza bien disimulada. Ella pudo esconder su sorpresa por el movimiento poco delicado de su novio, pero en sus ojos brilló nuevamente el desconcierto. -Solo un poco cansado. - Apoyó su frente en la de ella y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. -Preferiría no bailar más. -

-De acuerdo. -

La escena funcionó de la misma manera que si hubiesen terminado su baile. La multitud estaba complacida por la pareja que irradiaba perfección y, abriéndose paso, permitieron que las dos estrellas continuaran el camino por el salón. Ash le ofreció su brazo con un gesto caballeroso y ella se aferró a él delicadamente y sonriendo los dos, con exagerada suficiencia, avanzaron por el lugar, saludando alegremente a quienes se encontraban cerca, asintiendo con la cabeza levemente. Su imagen era hipnotizante para quienes los veían y, cuando Ash llegara al escenario sus palabras serían aún más cautivantes para su audiencia; se encontraban en la cima misma de la fama y la gloria, en el exacto lugar donde querían estar...

Aunque esa esencia poderosa que desvió al Maestro de sus metas, revoloteaba en el aire peligrosamente, amenazando con volver al joven a sus cabales para hacerle comprender que eso no se parecía ni un poco a lo que él realmente deseaba.

* * *

El discurso había salido tal cual lo habían esperado. El salón se convirtió en un nido de murmullos a penas el joven se bajara del escenario, varios hombres palmearon su espalda y felicitaron sus excelentes exclamaciones y propuestas para el futuro, incluso recibió con todo gusto algunas invitaciones de importantes empresas que asegurarían un rápido ascenso en otra de las escaleras que la pareja quería subir, la del dinero. Se separaron en el centro del salón, despidiéndose con un cálido beso en la mejilla, y se dirigieron por caminos totalmente opuestos, con el fin de continuar recolectando interés en la poderosa empresa de la imagen.

Pero, otra vez su objetivo volvió a desviarse. El aroma exquisito y embriagante que lo sedujo íntimamente cuando bailaba, volvió a penetrar en su nariz y al cerrar los ojos el joven sintió mayor paz de la que recordaba alguna vez haber sentido. Quiso capturar ese perfume en su conciencia, mantenerlo vivo en él para experimentar esa sensación cálida que lo abrazaba con solo percibir ese delicado olor. Cuando la fragancia comenzaba a desvanecerse, él se encaprichó en perseguirla, omitiendo a quien se le cruzara en el camino, desoyendo a las voces que trataban de imponerse ante otras dispuestas a llamar la escurridiza atención del exitoso Maestro. A Ash no le importó nada de aquello, ni la fiesta, ni la gente, ni el dinero, solo buscaba el origen de aquel sutil elemento que le hacía sentirse tan vivo y lleno de energía.

Sin embargo, se le escapaba fácilmente, filtrándose entre los presentes y ocultándose en la multitud. El joven pensó que perdería la oportunidad de encontrarse con aquella fuente de intoxicante belleza y la desesperación se abrió paso fácilmente en su rostro acostumbrado a sonreír.

Se desajustó la corbata y desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa. La búsqueda resultaba inútil, persiguió aquel perfume por todo el lugar, se encontró con su novia que le prometió con solo una simple mirada a los ojos, que cuando se fueran hablarían seriamente. Odiaba hablar con ella, escuchar sus constantes reproches, más aún cuando sabía que sus explicaciones no podrían ser suficientes para calmarla, después de todo, como explicaría que buscaba desesperado el origen de un enigmático aroma que se escabullía por el salón?.

Decidió tomar algo de aire fresco, le ayudaría contener todo el que pudiera para que la conversación con su novia después no fuera tan desgastante como (seguramente) sería. Respiró hondamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ese era el día más feliz de su vida... no podía sentirse más orgulloso... repentinamente, encontrándose solo en el jardín, lejos de la bulliciosa reunión, atravesó su mente una realidad arrolladora... No era feliz... para nada...

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, pensando solamente en lo que acababa de descubrir y que le era imposible negar. Él no quería hacer negocios, no quería vivir de la imagen y no le interesaba el dinero... No quería a su novia, de hecho la odiaba... No deseaba estar en esa reunión... Todo lo que había dicho, aquello por lo que lo habían ovacionado no era lo que él pensaba realmente... Su futuro estaba siendo guiado, controlado... distorsionado. Subió los escalones de un alto puente que se erguía sobre un largo arroyo artificial en línea recta, pero muy alejado, del salón. Se detuvo justo en el centro y observó la fiesta desde esa posición. Frivolidad, risas falsas, frialdad, codicia, mentiras, engaños... se veían tan sucios... tan distintos a él... Verlos le produjo nauseas, mareos, hasta que, como si fuera enviado para salvarlo de un ataque de resentimiento, se vio envuelto por aquel aroma que lo empujó a esas conclusiones, cerró los ojos, dispuesto a disfrutar de esa fragancia única. Esta vez no se molestó en buscar su origen, podía sentirlo tan cerca de sí que no quiso ahuyentarlo con sus persecuciones, se conformaba con poder sentirlo.

-Me has decepcionado. -

Abrió los ojos. No había oído que alguien se aproximara. Miró a su alrededor, sin encontrar a nadie y antes que concluyera que esa voz había sido su imaginación, la suave voz femenina se volvió a oír...

-Creí que eras diferente, Ash... No debí haber venido. -

Su oído acordaba con su olfato en al menos responder a una de sus preguntas. El extaciante aroma que lo obsesionó en la fiesta, procedía del mismo origen que aquella melodiosa voz que, de no ser por lo que decía, también lo hubiera hipnotizado. Decidió no arriesgarse a perder la oportunidad de seguir escuchándola ni sentirla, por lo que volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se apoyó contra el borde del puente, con la cabeza en dirección a la fiesta.

-¿Porqué dices eso¿En que te he decepcionado? - Ella suspiró, pareció tomarse un tiempo para pensar su respuesta. Ash sonrió, genuinamente y esperó con paciencia, mientras sus sentidos se embriagaban con ese perfume adictivo.

-Supongo que en todo. -

-Te entiendo. Me he decepcionado a mi mismo también. -

-¿Ah si? Yo no te vi. Muy decepcionado. -

-Me he convertido en un gran actor. -

-¿De que te sirve? -

-Ya no lo sé. - Hubo una larga pausa. El sonido del viento llenó el vacío de palabras, pero él no se sentía incómodo en lo absoluto, su invisible compañera tenía el aditivo perfecto para cubrir la falta de palabras.

-No te comprendo. Solía hacerlo... pero ahora, estás tan cambiado. -

-Tal vez... debas volver a conocerme. - Intentó, alegando a su galantería para tratar de obtentener la identidad de quien estuviera hablándole.

-No quisiera conocer a alguien así. - Otro silencio, en esta ocasión ya no tan cómodo como el anterior. Ash se sintió herido por sus palabras, trató de ignorarlo y aferrarse al aroma que tanto le gustaba. -No cuando... -

-¿Cuando que? -

-Cuando conoces su verdadera... esencia... -

-Ahora si me perdiste. -

Un ruido distinto a su voz se oyó desde las escaleras que había subido. Se esforzó por mantenerse en donde estaba, con los ojos cerrados y con los sentidos enfocados en _esa _persona.

-¿Porque tienes los ojos cerrados? - La voz se oía más cercana, Ash sabía que _ella _ya estaba sobre el puente, a unos pocos pasos de sí. Con gran autocontrol logró mantenerse exactamente igual.

-Porque estoy sintiendo. -

-¿Sintiendo? -

-Sí... - Aspiró hondamente, la esencia exquisita del perfume adentrándose en su ser. Sonrió complacido -Un aroma extaciante. -

-Ah... Deben ser las rosas, son increíblemente hermosas, me pregunto como... -

-No, no son rosas lo que huelo. -

-Entonces... el césped húmedo, no es el aroma más... -

-Tampoco es césped. Es perfume. De mujer. - Una carcajada, que para él era música de excelencia, escapó los labios de la mujer.

-Perfume. A ti no te gustaba el perfume¿ves que has cambiado? -

-Nunca sentí uno así. Es curioso, me siento atrapado por este olor... -

-¿Y lo sientes desde aquí? -

-Está aquí. - La respuesta la había tomado por sorpresa, era obvio que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba despertando en el joven Maestro con su sola presencia. Este detalle inesperado le resultó muy divertido a Ash, quien inmerso en esas sensaciones, olvidó por completo que debía regresar a su fiesta.

-No tienes idea de quien soy¿Verdad? -

-Tu voz me es muy familiar. -

-Pero no me recuerdas. -

-Lo lamento... - Se sonrojó, bajó la cabeza apenado, manteniendo sus ojos todavía cerrados.

-Está bien. Hace tiempo no nos vemos. -

-A pesar de eso... Es obvio que tú si me recuerdas. - Escuchó que _ella _avanzaba hacia él otra vez. Adivinó que debía ser de contextura pequeña, sus pasos se oían débiles pero seguros en la superficie adoquinada del puente. Se tensó notablemente, _ella _se detuvo justo detrás suyo, la podía sentir, a parte de su perfume, por el calor de su cuerpo.

-Sí... Pero tengo ventaja, eres famoso. No hay programa de televisión o radio que no hable de tí. -

-Cierto... -

-Y con lo que dijiste esta noche, sé que seguiré escuchando noticias tuyas. -

-No te gustó mi discurso¿Verdad? -

-No. Para nada. -

-A mi tampoco me gustó. -

-No deberías hacer lo que no te gusta, ni dejar que te obliguen a seguir un camino que no quieres. -

-Es que... no sé que quiero. -

Sintió su mano suave y cálida acariciar con delicadeza su mejilla, lavando con tal simple acción algo de su autocompasión. Necesitaba un gesto cariñoso como aquel, disfrutó cada segundo del inocente regalo que aquella mujer le brindaba, pero la acción que le siguió a la caricia lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeando su torso con ambos brazos y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho masculino de Ash. El perfume de su cabello llenó el olfato de él, quien aunque sorprendido como estaba, no perdió oportunidad de disfrutarlo, devolviendo el abrazo con igual intensidad, sus manos rozando la tela suave del vestido que ella llevaba puesto

-Siento haberte decepcionado. - Confesó él honestamente, desesperado por escuchar su voz una vez más.

-No te preocupes. - Contestó ella en un susurro a penas audible. -Aunque no encontré exactamente lo que vine a buscar, al menos pude verte. -

-No quiero solo conformarte. Dime¿Cómo puedo compensar mi falla? - La mujer rió levemente y presionó más su fuerte enlace al rededor de su cuerpo.

-A tu novia no le gustaría. -

-A mi novia no le importa. - Afirmó con algo de dolor. -Mientras no arruinemos nuestra perfecta imagen. -

-Si estás tan seguro... -

No creyó que se atrevería a hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Lo besó. Él no se quejó, ni demostró su sorpresa, devolvió al beso siguiendo el ritmo lento y pausado de ella, disfrutando con un sentido adicional los labios cálidos de la mujer. Sin embargo, aquel movimiento sutil cambió abruptamente, cuando ella avanzó unos pasos obligándolo a retroceder y atrapándolo contra el borde del puente y su cuerpo. Tampoco se quejó por eso, deslizó sus manos de la espalda de ella, una hacia su cintura, la otra ascendió hacia su cuello. Tenía un cabello suave, sus mechones largos, se filtraban entre sus dedos enredándose en sus caricias. El beso parecía no acabar, en lugar de decrecer su frenesí, con cada roce de sus labios la pasión aumentaba y a Ash no le molestaba eso tampoco.

Sin embargo los besos no son eternos y por más apasionados que éstos sean en algún momento deben acabar. Con fastidio por tener que detenerse, se separaron. Ash aprovechó su cercanía para volver a sentir aquel perfume embriagador que en ese instante le pareció más delicioso que antes. No abrió sus ojos, prefirió guardar las sensaciones internamente antes de mirarla, tenía que admitir para sí que le daba algo de temor encontrarse con ella, mirarla a los ojos, revelar de quien se trataba, aunque tenía sus sospechas que bañadas de esperanza, lo incitaban a ahondar en caricias.

-Creo que... me has compensado. - Afirmó en un susurro a penas audible, por la falta de aire.

-Honestamente... pienso que aún debo esforzarme. -

-Podrías abrir los ojos. -

-No quiero. -

-¿Sigues disfrutando el perfume? -

-Absolutamente. Siento que me ahogaría en él. -

-¿O es que no quieres verme? - No le pudo contestar. Sabía que, en parte, ella tenía algo de razón.

-Ya entiendo. -

-No, no creo que entiendas. - Extendió su mano, encontrando fácilmente el brazo de ella, sus dedos trazaron una línea delgada a lo largo de su piel, ella se estremeció emitiendo un leve suspiro. Ash sonrió y, tratando de ser delicado, la atrajo otra vez a su cuerpo.

-Aún no recuerdas quien soy. -

-Estoy seguro que lo haré cuando te vea. -

-¿Es por eso que no quieres verme? -

-No. -

-Entonces... –

Prefirió no continuar hablando, si bien su voz también alimentaba sus sentidos, eran las palabras las que podían arruinar la situación. Volvió a besarla, con tanta intensidad como antes, perdiendo sus dedos entre los mechones de su cabello. Ella no se quejó, permitió que su boca recorriera no solo sus labios, sino su mejilla y el camino hacia su cuello. Ash la sentía dispuesta a seguirlo hasta donde él quisiera llegar y esa actitud tan sumisa le hizo pensar que, tal vez, lo que estaba viviendo era parte de un sueño, una de sus fantasías, ya que, como en muchas de ellas su propio cuerpo le pareció liviano y libre, como si no pesara ni un gramo.

El perfume que lo había atraído hasta ella se intensificaba en la atmósfera que lo rodeaba, acompañado por esa sensación adictiva que le producía la piel suave de ella que lograba rozar gracias a la generosa abertura de su vestido sin espalda, el sabor sutil de sus labios y su voz melodiosa que le susurraba algo que no llegaba a entender. La suma de todas aquellas cosas le hizo incontenible la tentación de mirarla, detuvo el recorrido de su boca hambrienta y abrió los ojos un instante, espiando la tez blanca, salpicada de pequeñas pecas de uno de sus hombros; fue lo único que se permitió mirar y volvió a cerrarlos conservando la imagen en su mente, alentándolo a dirigir sus besos al área que había espiado. Recorrió la distancia entre su hombro y su cuello arrasando su piel como un vampiro sediento.

-ASH! –

Escuchó el grito lejano, pero lo ignoró. La voz chillona de "su novia" no le había parecido tan molesta como en ese momento.

-ASH¿Dónde estás? –

Gruñó, hundiendo su nariz en el hueco del hombro y la clavícula de su acompañante. La mujer rió divertida y enredó sus dedos delgados entre los mechones despeinados de su cabello.

-Te están buscando. –

-Que siga. Con suerte ni me encuentra. –

-Tienes que ir. – Le insistió, su voz sonando más seria. Ash levantó la cabeza levemente y abrió los ojos, enfocando su vista en el suelo.

-No quiero. – Y la atrajo aún más a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza. Por el movimiento, algo brusco, mechones de largo cabello rojizo bailaron frente a sus ojos, movidos por el viento, ayudándolo a confirmar sus sospechas y esperanzas. –Quiero quedarme contigo, Misty. –

-ASH! Estoy perdiendo la paciencia! –

-¿Conmigo? Pero… Ash… - La tomó de los hombros y la alejó de sí para admirar su rostro; sus facciones finas y delicadas, eran tal cual él las recordaba. Sonrió, trazando con el reverso de sus dedos el contorno de su enrojecida mejilla, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el enigmático color verde-azulado que conservaban el mismo brillo y calidez que a él tanto le gustaba.

-Sí, contigo. – Su mano libre sujetó la de ella y presionándola levemente intentó transmitirle algo de la seguridad que a él le brotaba -¿Nos vamos? –

-¿A dónde? –

-No importa. –

-ASH! –

-Lejos de aquí. –

La voz de su novia se oía cada vez más cerca de ellos y Ash lucía más convencido de lo que decía.

-¿Qué hay de tu título? –

-Nada. – Miró al cielo y suspiró.-Supongo que me convertiré en el primer Maestro Pokémon Fugitivo de la historia. –

-No es necesario que huyamos. –

-Sí, si lo es. –

-ASH! CONTÉSTAME!! –

-Ugh! Esa mujer es insoportable. –

-Lo sé. – Volvió a mirarla fijamente, tan decidido como al comienzo. -¿Nos vamos? –

-Sí… -

-Muy bien… -

Sujetó su pequeña mano con las suyas y le sonrió ampliamente, como hacía tiempo no lograba hacerlo. Una sonrisa genuina, verdadera.

-Vamos! –

Como sombras fugitivas, se escabulleron por el jardín hasta alejarse completamente de la Liga Pokémon. Alumbrados por la luna llena, que ubicada sobre sus cabezas, guió su camino lejos de los, cada vez más, histéricos gritos de la "ex novia de Ash", lejos de la fama y de la frivolidad.

Llegando a la entrada de un pequeño pueblo, en donde esperaban poder permanecer una noche, amparados en el anonimato, Misty lo obligó a detenerse en su ansiosa marcha hacia el cambio; una sonrisa pícara se asomaba en su rostro atrayendo la curiosidad del Maestro…

-¿Qué sucede? –

-¿Dijiste que te gustaba mi perfume? –

-Sí… me encanta. – Admitió, volviendo a acariciar su largo cabello.

-Es extraño. –

-¿Por qué no me gustaban los perfumes? –

-No. Porque no estoy usando uno. –

Él se quedó plantificado en su lugar, una expresión de desconcierto suprimió a la anterior. Misty sonrió tímidamente y continuó camino hacia la entrada del pueblo. Él tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y sin respuestas a las preguntas que se agolparon en su mente la siguió…

**FIN**

**MISATO PSY **


End file.
